musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie and Johnny:Soundtrack
Frankie and Johnny is the twenty-fifth album by Elvis Presley, released on RCA Victor Records in mono and stereo, LPM/LSP 3553, in March 1966 — the March 1 date is disputed. Recording sessions took place at Radio Recorders in Hollywood, California, on May 12, 13, and 14, 1965. It peaked at number 20 on the Top Pop Albums chart.[1] It was certified Gold and Platinum on January 6, 2004 by the Recording Industry Association of America.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)# hide *1 Content *2 Pickwick reissue *3 Personnel *4 Track listing **4.1 Original release **4.2 Pickwick reissue *5 References Contenthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)&action=edit&section=1 edit To coincide with the 19th century setting of the film, some traditional song material was utilized for the soundtrack. "When the Saints Go Marching In" is an old gospel hymn that has become a jazz standard associated with the traditional hot jazz of New Orleans. It is paired in a medley with "Down by the Riverside", another traditional gospel song dating back to the relevant time period. Both are in the public domain, and the team of Giant, Baum, and Kaye captured the publishing for Freddy Bienstock and Presley's manager, Colonel Tom Parker.[3] The title song, "Frankie and Johnny," is a variant on the American popular song first published in 1904 and credited to Hughie Cannon. With changed lyrics, another publishing royalty was secured for Gladys Music.[4] Twelve songs were recorded at the sessions for Frankie and Johnny, and all were used and issued on the soundtrack. The title song was issued as asingle, with "Please Don't Stop Loving Me" on the b-side. Released either just before or simultaneously with the album, depending if the disputed release dates are correct, "Frankie and Johnny" peaked at number 25 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], with the b-side also charting at number 45.[5] Pickwick reissuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)&action=edit&section=2 edit In November 1976, Pickwick Records reissued the soundtrack album with a new cover showing a 1970s-era image of Presley and the title slightly amended to Frankie & Johnny. The running order of the tracks was altered and three songs from the original album were omitted —"Chesay", "Look Out Broadway", and "Everybody Come Aboard". The front cover does not indicate that this is a reissued soundtrack album, and it was the only soundtrack to be reissued in this way. It did not chart on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200]. This oddity remained in print for several years and when, following Presley's death in August 1977, RCA reissued all of his albums, the agreement between RCA and Pickwick prohibited RCA from reissuing the original, complete soundtrack album in the US for several years due to the existence of this version. The original Frankie and Johnny soundtrack album was reissued in Canada and elsewhere however. Not until 2010 would the complete original Frankie and Johnny soundtrack be widely available in the United States again. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)&action=edit&section=3 edit *Elvis Presley – vocals *The Jordanaires – backing vocals *Eileen Wilson – vocals *George Worth – trumpet *Richard Noel – trombone *John Johnson – tuba *Gus Bivona – saxophone *Scotty Moore – electric guitar *Tiny Timbrell – acoustic guitar *Charlie McCoy – harmonica *Larry Muhoberac – piano *Bob Moore – double bass *D. J. Fontana, Buddy Harman – drums Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)&action=edit&section=4 edit Original releasehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)&action=edit&section=5 edit "Frankie and Johnny" was released as a single (RCA 8780) in March 1966 and appeared on Billboard's Hot 100 list for eight weeks. Its highest position was number 25. The single's B-side, "Please Don't Stop Loving Me", also charted for eight weeks and reached number 45.[6] Pickwick reissuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frankie_and_Johnny_(album)&action=edit&section=6 edit | valign="top" width="50%"| |} "Chesay", "Look Out, Broadway", and "Everybody Come Aboard" were not included in the reissue. Category:1966 albums